


A Perfect Christmas Morning

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Gabriel Baking and Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel wakes up for the perfect Christmas morning.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Perfect Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVES
> 
> THIS FICMAS FIC IS FOR @masterpieceofturkeycleverness!! 
> 
> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS FUCK 2020

Gabriel sneaked down the stairs at four AM on Christmas Day in order to get dinner started.

Bread rose with the dawn, after all.

Upstairs, in their bed, Sam was snoring away, unaware that Gabriel had stolen away.

In the living room, by the tree, Bones and Sugar were snoozing peacefully, the Jack Russell snuggled up next to the golden retriever. Neither of them woke up as Gabriel turned on the kitchen light. He tied his apron around his waist and got to work on making the dough for tonight’s dinner rolls and for the cinnamon rolls that he was going to make for breakfast.

While the dough rested, he got to work on wrapping up the presents and putting things into Sam’s stocking. He slipped his wireless headphones in and pulled up the Pentatonix Christmas song playlist on his Spotify and got to work, humming. Sam had already wrapped his presents, did it during downtime at work (although, is there ever such a thing as downtime for a lawyer?) and Gabriel saw that his stocking was filled already. He must’ve done that while Gabriel was in the shower, because Gabriel _knew_ that it was empty when he went upstairs.

The dogs were awake now, and were watching Gabriel struggle with wrapping paper and tape. For being good boys, Gabriel gave them each treats that he had made before going to check on his dough. He kneaded it out and set it aside to rest again before continuing on his mission to get his presents for Sam wrapped. He also had presents for Castiel and Dean and their respective significant others, since they were all coming over for Christmas dinner.

Gabriel was going to be in the kitchen for a long time.

Once he finished wrapping all of the presents, he rolled out the dough and cut it for the cinnamon rolls first. He formed the cinnamon rolls with sugar and cinnamon and set an egg wash on it before popping them into the oven. He finished the cutting of the dinner rolls and set those aside before cleaning up that mess.

Then, he got to work on the turkey.

They always had ham _and_ turkey, and Gabriel was just going to throw the ham into the crockpot. And because of the sheer size of the turkey, it had to go in early. The turkey would easily feed twice the amount of people they were feeding, but between the fact that both Dean and Benny had large appetites and that Sam enjoyed making turkey noodle soup from the leftover turkey, they needed a large one.

He made the stuffing the night before, and so he stuffed the turkey and used a recipe he learned from a friend.

Out came the cinnamon rolls, in went the dinner rolls.

He finished the turkey and then made sure that he had everything that they would need to finish out dinner before he took a break. He let the dogs out and turned on the news right at six to watch it for a little bit.

At seven, while he was closing the oven door on the turkey with his hip, Gabriel heard Sam moving around and began to get the hot chocolate ready, humming along to the song playing in his ears. He then iced the cinnamon rolls and exhaled slowly, rolling out his neck.

Strong arms circled around his waist as he topped each mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

“Mmm, good morning angel,” Sam murmured sleepily with a yawn. “Smells good.”

“Good,” Gabriel beamed, turning around and wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck. “Merry Christmas and Happy Yule, Samshine.”

Sam kissed Gabriel sweetly and smiled at the slight trace of chocolate and sugar on his lips. “Merry Christmas and Happy Yule, angel. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabriel sighed. “Go sit down, I’ll bring the cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate to you. Then stockings?”

“Yes, we’ll do the under the tree presents when Castiel, Balthazar, Dean, and Benny are here,” Sam agreed.

“Sit down,” Gabriel told his husband, squeezing his hands. “We can eat and drink and talk, share in the Yuletide spirit.”

Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s temple before doing as he was told.

All in all, a perfect Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
